Return to you
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: A veces la vida te da algo maravilloso, algo asi como un premio... ...pero no debes olvidar que tarde o temprano la vida te cobrara aquel "premio" que un dia te dio... ¿Que estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio de tu felicidad? x Junjou Mistake x
1. I love you

Tan solo un día como cualquier otro, soleado, los pajaritos cantando, los arboles de cerezo floreciendo…. y un castaño yendo a casa de su jefe para llevarlo a trabajar, todo tan tranquilo como siempre.

-es increíble que siga durmiendo, por favor levántese para ir a trabajar-decía Asahina parado frente a la cama de su durmiente jefe

-no quiero, me siento mal… -dijo el oji-violeta sin moverse ni un poco

-usted siempre se siente mal, por favor haga el "esfuerzo" de levantarse-

-Asahina, en serio me siento mal, no quiero ir a Marukawa -dijo muy pesadamente abrazando la almohada

-Ryuuichirou-sama si no se levanta iré por su padre –

-suspiro – bien – y con mucho esfuerzo se levanto poco a poco de la cama, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso cayo siendo atrapado por los brazos de su asistente…-te dije…que no me sentía…bien –dijo en un último suspiro antes de quedar inconsciente

Después de esa impresión el castaño llevo al oji-violeta lo más rápido posible al hospital y tras un par de minutos de espera un doctor los llevo a una habitación para atender al oji-violeta, al cual pidió que le suministraran un suero, cuando este recupero la conciencia le hicieron un par de estudios para verificar que era lo que tenia.

-doctor por favor díganos que tiene Ryuuichirou-sama –decía un castaño bastante alterado

-Asahina, por favor cálmate un poco –dijo el oji-violeta tratando de escuchar al medico

-…-un silencio fue la respuesta del doctor después de revisar los resultados de los estudios de Isaka, lo único que hacía era voltearlos a ver detenidamente y volver la cabeza hacia los resultados, así por un par de minutos hasta que un soplido salió de sus labios inquietando a los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? Si me voy a morir dígalo de una buena vez-dijo serio y con algo de resignación

-Ryuuichirou-sama..!-trato de regañar a su jefe siendo interrumpido por el medico

-al contrario; usted tiene a una nueva vida en sus manos… o mejor dicho en su vientre…-dijo por fin mirando la expresión del oji-violeta…-puedo suponer que usted es su pareja así que… muchas felicidades a ambos… -

-…-eso... eso es imposible… yo no…-trataba de decir un confundido oji-violeta

-sí, usted si –dijo el médico con una sonrisa – sin embargo me temo que yo no podre atenderlos, estos casos son muy especiales y uno de cada 25 médicos ha sido instruido para ellos, pero tomen, él es un gran medico y tiene bastante experiencia con estos casos –dijo al tiempo que les daba una tarjeta con el nombre de otro doctor y hospital… -mucha suerte y les deseo lo mejor

Al salir del hospital ninguno de los dos hablaba y un silencio bastante abrumador los había invadido siendo el oji-violeta el primero en tratar de romper con el…

-Asahina… ¿estás bien? No has dicho ni una palabra desde lo que dijo el doctor… bueno supongo que… esto es muy difícil de asimilar y… no tienes que… preocuparte... yo no te obligare a quedarte conmigo… -decía algo triste y con los ojos cristalizados – por que de seguro ahora solo te seré una molestia ¿no?-dijo finalmente bajando la mirada para que el castaño no pudiera ver sus lagrimas caer – tú tienes que ser muy feliz…

-no podría… - dijo guardando un pequeño silencio captando por completo la atención del oji-violeta -no podría ser más feliz de lo que ya lo soy ahora que voy a tener un hijo de la persona que más amo en el mundo –termino de decir el castaño para abrazar al oji-violeta fuertemente – te amo Ryuuichirou y nunca te dejare

-…Kaoru…-

-pero no es momento de perder el tiempo, tenemos que ir con el doctor que nos recomendó –dijo rápidamente y revisando la tarjeta

-pero… ¿y la editorial?-

-yo les llamare y les diré que estás enfermo, tú no te preocupes por eso- dijo el sonriente castaño

Y así de un momento a otro ya había llegado al lugar donde encontrarían a su futuro doctor para el embarazo del oji-violeta… rápidamente llegaron a la recepción del hospital y preguntaron por el doctor de la tarjeta, después de un momento los llevaron hasta una oficina, ahí esperaron por escasos minutos hasta que una persona de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color se presentara en la oficina.

-mucho gusto-dijo aquella persona extendiéndoles la mano – mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, me dijeron que ustedes me estaban buscando, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-nos mando el doctor Konohara, dijo que usted podría ayudarnos –dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba los resultados de los estudios que anteriormente le habían hecho al oji-violeta

-ya veo… si, no se preocupen por nada, desde ahora yo seré el doctor a cargo de su embarazo Isaka-san –dijo con una sonrisa –aquí dice que usted tiene 2 meses de embarazo….-después de verlos detenidamente una sonrisa mas traviesa apareció en su rostro- ¿quieren verlo?

-se… ¿se puede?-pregunto el oji-violeta entre sorprendido y feliz

-por supuesto, pasen por aquí, le haremos una ecografía, por favor recuéstese –dijo mientras sacaba algunos aparatos y empezaba a revisarlos y encenderlos –muy bien, empecemos –dijo mientras colocaba un gel en el abdomen del oji-violeta y después movía un aparatito sobre él, al momento que comenzaba a aparecer una imagen en la pantalla que había ahí –como pueden ver aun está muy pequeño ya que tiene apenas 8 semanas

-ahí esta…ese es… -trataba de decir el oji-violeta con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos y una gran sonrisa

-nuestro pequeño… - dijo el castaño tomando fuertemente la mano de Isaka y sonriendo felizmente

….

….

…


	2. Mi life my love my little

...

-¡Ka-o-ru! –gritaba cierto oji-violeta desde su habitación

-¿Qué sucede Ryuuichirou?

-no me acostumbro a decirte así…

-¿por eso me llamo?

-no,… me traerías… un helado de chocolate, con crema batida y…. repollo….-dijo algo sonrojado evitando la mirada del castaño

-esta bien pero solo por hoy… oíste al doctor, no debes de comer nada que tenga demasiadas calorías, ni grasas-

-lo se-

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había descubierto el embarazo de Isaka, después de ello se habían tomado una semana para descansar y pensar que era lo que dirían… al final se decidieron y hablaron con los padres de Isaka y los de Asahina juntos… por suerte y para su sorpresa los cuatro lo tomaron positivamente, ambas señoras estaban fascinadas con la idea de ser abuelas, el padre de Asahina tan solo sonrió y les dio sus mejores deseos, en cuanto al padre de Isaka fue el mas "difícil" puesto que al principio su cara seria no les daba buena señal… después de un minuto en silencio decidió hablar con los dos a solas…

_******flash back*******_

_-¿Qué—que pasa?-pregunto muy nervioso el oji-violeta, su padre nunca había sido una persona fácil de tratar_

_-¿cuanto tiempo, han estado ocultando su relación?-dijo con calma pero sin perder la seriedad_

_-11 años….-dijo firmemente el castaño _

_-mucho tiempo… Kaoru-kun… ¿realmente amas a mi hijo?-pregunto con… ¿preocupación?_

_-mas que a mi propia vida, danna-sama-_

_-entiendo… ¿y tu Ryuuichirou? –dijo mirando fijamente a su primogénito_

_-lo amo, papá, lo amo mas que a cualquier cosas en este mundo…_

_-tu siempre… habías sido tan egoísta… tu madre siempre me culpo por ello, dijo que te consentía mucho… -dijo mientras sonreía levemente- pero… desde que traje a Kaoru-kun y a su familia a esta casa, algo en ti cambio… te volviste un poco mas humilde… un poco mas considerado…un poco mas empático… _

_-¿papá…?_

_-tu… tu eres mi preciado hijo, sonara cursi… pero tu eres la luz de mis ojos… siendo mi único hijo siempre trate de darte lo mejor y cuidarte para que nada te pasara…y ahora… Kaoru-kun, prométeme que cuidaras de mi hijo_

_-lo hare sin duda alguna, él es la única razón de mi vida…si el no esta nada tendría sentido…_

_-siempre supe que eras un buen chico, mis ojos nunca mienten… supongo que estarás en buenas manos…-dijo con una sonrisa que lleno de alegría a los dos_

_-papá…-dijo con los ojos cristalizados_

_-danna-sama-trato de decir siendo interrumpido por el señor de la casa_

_-por favor no me digas así, no si ahora serás parte de esta familia…-dijo dándoles un fuerte a brazo a esos dos, cosa que hizo que el oji-violeta terminara en llanto_

***********fin flas back**************

Ahora ese pequeño ya contaba con 4 meses haciendo muy felices a sus dos padres, hace un mes habían ido a ver al doctor para su revisión periódica y este les había dicho que el bebé estaba muy bien pero que Isaka necesitaba descansar, no un descanso absoluto, pero necesitaba descansar mas de lo normal, por lo que en ese momento se encontraba en su casa siendo atendido por el castaño, la editorial estaba siendo atendida por el padre de Isaka puesto que ninguno de los abuelos quería que algo le pasara a su futuro nieto… los antojos y las nauseas habían empezado fuertemente hace tres semanas, y a pesar de que había momentos en que mandaba al castaño en plena lluvia las 3 de la mañana por cosas sin sentido al supermercado este nunca se molestaba, al contrario siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, ni una pizca de cansancio…

-aquí esta-dijo el castaño dándole el helado…con repollo… al oji-violeta quien solo lo miraba detenidamente…

-.a—arigato…Kaoru… ¿no te cansas de estas siempre atendiéndome?-

-por supuesto que no, ¿por que debería molestarme por atender a las dos personas que mas amo en este mundo?…-dijo con sumo cariño y tomando una de las manos del oji-violeta

-falta un mes para que nos puedan decir el sexo del bebé… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?-dijo comiendo de su helado y con un leve rubor

-eso me toma sin cuidado, mientras nazca sano es mas que suficiente, aunque si lo pones así… me gustaría una niña-

-¿una niña?... ¿y que nombre le pondrías?-

-el nombre que a ti te guste

-¡Kaoru!-dijo en el oji-violeta en un reproche a su amante

-jajaja… siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Chiharu…

-es muy lindo… me gusta… entonces si es niña se llamara Chiharu y si es niño será Kaori

-¿Kaori? Eso es algo…-trataba de decir algo debido al parecido con su propio nombre

-¡Kaori dije!-dio punto final a esa conversación pareciendo mas un berrinche cosas que le causo gracia al castaño

-jajajajaja… está bien… entonces será Kaori-termino cediendo a las exigencias de su amado Ryuuichirou

-o Chiharu…-termino por decir con una sonrisa en el rostro- Me pregunto qué serás mi dulce pequeño – dijo mientras tocaba su vientre suavemente…

...

...

...


End file.
